


A Romance Among Us: Written By “Yp Momma👹”

by orphan_account



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gently holds..littol crewmates, Sex🤯, True Love, romance?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a few days of boarding NASA for moneyPink founds???! Love?!
Relationships: Pink/Cyan (among us)
Kudos: 6





	A Romance Among Us: Written By “Yp Momma👹”

A Romance Among Us

Written By “Yp Momma👹”

“move outta the way” red said to lime as everyone got out of their bunkers, ready to do another set of tasks on their way to polus.  
yellow ordered everyone to meet up in the cafeterja to hand out their list like always. she got over to purple, who tipped his fedora, “thank u m’lady” “fuck off” yellow hissed her braids immediately slapping him in the face

pink exhaustingly shuffled to weapons to shoot asteroids. then to the nahivatjon room. Then to shields, then to communications. then she had to download data, the worst of them all.

she watched as the little pink guy slowly ran over back And forth from admin to my tablet.

one hour passed

she was getting tired

30 minutes passed

it finally finish3d

she then went over to electrical to the far left, opposite of cyan.  
“good day aint it” cyan said, cocking his head towards pink, slowly moving the wires.  
“we’re in space”  
“ya but still”

silence

pink shifted the battery, fixed the wires, and went over to the download station righttt above the vent 

“arent u done with ur tasks yet” pink asked waiting the finished downloading signal  
“noo, why??”  
pink shrugged 

After a couple of seconds cyan asked“wann play uno after this”  
“sure whatever” she replied 

cyan slammed a card dow. On the table “unoooooooooo”  
“U cheated”  
“did not”

they went to thheir bunkers and went to sleep

2 rounds later (they became lovers)

Yellow ordered them all to wake up  
Yellow gave the tasks  
They did their tasks

Pink walked alongside blue and lime in a hallway and stopped when she saw Cyan in the cafetreiia , her beloveedneed  
“hi cyan”

Cyan munched on their food “hi”

“cool look leftover pizza”  
“gross” pink said

They both made their way over to electrical, hand in hand. Cyan and Pink did wires together but their togunesg got tangled up instead  
cyan attempted to shove his hand up pink’s shirt but immediately got shooed away  
Pink pushed away ca5ching her breath 

The door to the electrical room closed.

CyN didn’t notice.

Pink immediately got onto her knees, unbuckling Cyans pant.s

“Damn shawdy” Cyan gently leaned aguaiinst the closed wire case 

Sucked, pink did  
“mmmm fuck pink you really arent an imposter faftee a-“ pain

A knife pirerced through his belly, juices staining his clothes. With a satisfying squelch, she twisted the knife 3 times before pulling it out, scratching the sides of Cyan’s flesh. Blood dripped down the knife as Cyan fell to his knees, moaning in immense pain.

“holy shit man i meant to press the sex button not the kill button”

Pink watched as Cyan cried out, holding his belly, unable to stop the puddle of blood from expanding.

“i mean i would take u to medba-by, but like ummm”

cyan coughed, groaning the words “why......???how?????”

“oh i pretended to do the tasks did u not see the Green task thing not move when i left my ‘task’s”

Cyan sat in silence.

“Well gotta go see u next round cyan” she kissed him smugly before walkin* toward the vent slowly

His dead, cold body flopped over to its side, blood continuously pouring out the injured side of his stomach. He sobbed silently, gently pulling out the photograph from his pants pocket.  
It was a photograph of his dead wife and his two kids, Maya and Oliver. They both had to be taken into a shelter due to how poor Cyan’s family was. His beloved wife, Jess, passed away due to cancer and how they couldn’t afford medical insurance. Oh how he missed her.

He held the photo close to his heart, closing his eyes, before taking a final breath.

“I just wanted...to move on...and get us... a better lif..e.......” 

The photo dropped. The vent shut. The electrical doors opened.

*reactor meltdown sound* *reactor meltdown sound*

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it here


End file.
